Counting
by Lectori Salutem
Summary: It shouldn't be anything special, just another rooftop meeting after just another late night heist. But Conan is scarily observant and KID can never be predicted, so both may yet be surprised. Short after-heist scene.


This scene wanted to be written, but I have no story to use it in... It seemed like a waste to let it be though, so I hope someone will enjoy it like this anyway!

Set on a rooftop after a typical, nondescript heist (the kind that's such a nice setup for many fanfics xD). No spoilers as far as I've noticed.

* * *

**Counting**

"52."

They stood on the roof as they often did, KID and the KID Killer, when the latter called out that one number. The decisive tone nearly startled the thief, but a magician's poker face was not so easily broken. Still, Tantei-kun must have seen some sign of his confusion, because he explained:

"You have used exactly one of each card tonight, so I'm fairly confident you carry one full deck as ammunition for that card gun. You've just shot the 52nd card!" And they both knew that if he had any other tricks left, he would have used them long before they got to this point. A smug smirk stretched across the detective's face as he reached for his ball dispensing belt. "Good luck trying to dodge this!"

"Wait, what?" The thief said incredulously, too shocked to be bothered by the threat. "You mean you were counting cards this whole heist?"

To his amazement Conan actually stopped mid-kick. "Well, yeah? I count bullets whenever I see a gun. What's the difference?" The boy seemed surprised that his rival was so surprised.

"Besides taking note of the individual cards rather than just counting? The sheer number? The fact that I am actively trying not to be seem most of the time?" Then Kaitou KID shook his head, chuckling. "What am I saying, of course it's all the same to you. Scary as always Tantei-kun! Remind me to never play cards against you."

"Really?" The mood had relaxed with the unexpected conversation, so Conan had absentmindedly started doing a few tricks with his still inflated ball. "I would have thought you'd be down for some anything-goes-it's-not-cheating-unless-you-get-caught poker."

KID perked up at that. "Oooooh, you're right, that sounds awesome! Can we?" He asked excitedly. "I'll plan a heist at a casino next time, so let's do it!"

"Wait till it's legal for me to enter a place like that." The tiny detective answered sourly. The ball was now in front of him again and he steadied it with one foot. "Unless you're just dying to play against inspector Nakamori?"

The thief deflated. "No thanks." In the silence that followed the tension rose again. KID returned to his confident stance and tone: "But this will give me something to look forward to. I cannot possible allow myself to get caught until we play that game!" He made a graceful bow. "I shall take my leave, my dear Tantei-kun!"

Conan's grin sharpened again. "Not. A. Chance." And up to this point the detective had believed he had won their game, but as he kicked he saw that KID's expression started to mirror his own.

The ball flew.

"Too bad!" The magician raised his card gun again and grinned his trademark grin. The razor sharp piece of paper hit the ball, making it burst with a loud bang, but to the detective that triumphant voice rung out louder still: "I still had my wild card!"

Out of reflex Conan had closed his eyes when the ball popped. When he opened them again, the figure in white was already gone. The only things left behind on the moonlit rooftop were the night's jewel and that final card. As he picked it up he couldn't help but smile.

It was a hand drawn card featuring a Kaitou KID doodle and the word _Joker._

He chuckled and shook his head to himself. He really should have seen that one coming.

"53."

* * *

_Omake_

"Soooo, when were ya gonna tell me you're a Kid fan, Kudou?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shinichi looked up from his book to see Heiji wave around a familiar playing card. It took him a second to recognize it, then he jumped up. "Hattori! Who said you could look through my stuff?!"

The Detective of the East tried to get the card back, but his counterpart's vastly superior height made it easy to keep away. "_Ya_ said to entertain myself while ya finished that book before Nee-chan finds and confiscates it because it's for grown-ups." Heiji grinned smugly. "Ya wouldn't even listen to my case!"

"And you interpret that as rummage through my drawers?"

"I mean, I _am_ entertained now." He replied smugly. He observed the card again. "Seriously though, what's the story? Ya don't strike me as the memorabilia kinda guy."

Shinichi huffed, crossed his arms and looked away. "I made a logical deduction, but that card proved me wrong. It's a reminder to always allow for a wild card, and never assume it's over until it's over."

Both detectives fell silent after that declaration.

Heiji contemplated these words seriously, and concluded, "You're grateful to him, for reminding you when the consequences don't really matter." Because KID meant a heist, and a heist meant no one had gotten hurt.

"I guess." Shinichi admitted.

The silence stretched again, until Heiji broke it with another grin. "Still, to keep to keep a tangible reminder, you've got an unexpected cute side, Kudou."

"That's it." Shinichi said flatly as he picked up his book again. "When the girls get back I'm telling them you've been bullying me."

"Wha? Noooo! Kudou, spare me!"


End file.
